Forbidden
by Nightangel9296
Summary: Miyuki Hana was a wandering girl traveling form village to village learning new techniques. Arashi and Naruto were her only friends. Miyuki has a power so powerful that it is forbidden from the world,only Arashi and Naruto know about it.
1. Prolouge

Forbidden

This is basically my first story. The chapter is pretty short, I'll try to work on longer chapters. Please don't be so harsh on the review…that's if I actually get any...lol...J/k. Please enjoy my first story and the girl's name will be announced in the next chapter. Thanks everyone!!

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Deep inside an evergreen forest filled with fields of desolate snow, there was a girl. Her clothes were torn, shred, and tattered. Her face was scarred and burnt with blood falling from the sides of her saddened face. Her body was bearing so much pain that she just wanted to die right there at that moment. She couldn't take this pain anymore. This incomprehensible suffering. You may be wondering who exactly this girl is and why she is in such pain. Well that girl is me and why she is in pain is a long, long story…_

'How…. how long has it been since I last let my hair down?' I quietly thought to myself as I fell from the clouded grey skies. The wind blew my long strands of midnight blue hair over my face. I felt nothing anymore. No pain, no sorrow, anger, nothing. Was this I was supposed to die? Is this my future? I pondered about this until soft pelts of snow fell from the sky. A snowflake fell on my bruised face and melted down to my bloody neck. I slowly glanced at my surroundings taking in my last moments of pure beauty, beauty that no one has seen. No one but me. This will be last time on Earth, the horrible place I call home.

My eyes met the eyes of him. The one who has caused the unbearable torment and eternal suffering I feel. "How can one girl cause so much chaos in this world?" he would ask with hatred in his eyes. Those were the exact words, those painstakingly lonely words. With my remaining strength, I clenched my fists at that comment."Well, Arashi this girl of chaos has finally found her peace," I whispered to myself as the wind cushioned my hard fall.

Arashi was his name. He was my tormentor, my stalker, and now my killer. But most of all he was my best friend. Arashi was my best friend back before the day he snapped. "I can't take it anymore. You're an evil, murdering, psychotic freak! I must get out of here." He cried out and fled into the dark night. Arashi has been very distant with me lately...I don't even know why or how he turned into the monster he is today. Oh, how I miss my best friend Arashi!

I was lying on the icy barren floor just taking in all that has recently happened in a matter of hours when a crimson red ribbon fell on my face. I grabbed it and looked at it for what seemed like hours but only mere seconds. I clutched the ribbon in my hands as warm tears formed on my wounded eyes. The pain, it hurt but all those precious memories I had seemed to make all that throbbing seep away. I must treasure these precious memories always in my heart. That is if I even have one anymore…

"You are a disgracful burden of life! I wish I never met you. Now it's time to meet your death and it's time for my new beginning", Arashi said in monotone voice. He whispered some words that seemed to be of another language and his katana glowed a vibrant white as it neared his closed eyes. Arashi's cold blue eyes turned into a fearsome deep purple with white pupils. The white aura started to engulf Arashi, taking him in whole. The fabrics of his clothes seemed to fly all over the air as his white chakra increased in bent down and clutched the sides of his head and let out a scream of agony. Arashi's whole body was deep violet color. He got back up and just stared at me with his horrible, evil eyes as a malicious smirk formed on his once perfect face."**Time to die you little wench!",**He laughed a malicious laugh and licked his lips.

Arashi grabbed my arms which were smoldering in pain as he lifted me up and threw me to a frozen rock. My head forehead started to bleed, I panicked thinking that he burnt my ribbon too but no, it was right there still in my hands.I put that beautiful satin crimson ribbon near my chest and slowly looked up at Arashi's fearful, dark, dead eyes with my stunned silver eyes. He raised his silver and black katana to the air as snowflakes fell and melted on it. I got ready for my final blow……and his last shot at victory until something caught my eye and both my eyes widened. I glanced at my right side and something orange and black was coming towards Arashi and I. Those colors, I know them from somewhere! I thought quickly and realized exactly who it was. But why is he here? This isn't his fight. He can't beat Arashi; Arashi is too strong, even for someone with overwhelming power such as him! I tried to yell out to him, stop him from coming into his death but no words came out. The wounds I had were so severe that I couldn't even speak.

Arashi turned his head towards the direction I was staring at. **"Why is he here? Did you send him here to kill me?!",** Arashi yelled at me as he pulled my shirt and put his face so close to mine I could feel his dark energy overpowering me. I looked away at the figure approaching us."Answer me now!", he yelled out. He shook me and punched me in varoius places trying to get me to speak until he finally gave up. **"I've had enough of this ..you don't want to tell me then will die with you!",**Arashi quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. I would not tell Arashi why he was here because I did not know. I simply have no more energy left in me. Hopefully, Arashi will be killed. The orange and black blur was coming closer and closer. The speed it composing was so abundant and the energy was so compelling that it knocked me out. The crimson ribbon that held so many cherished memories, slipped away from my frozen hands and onto that bitter winter ground….


	2. Chapter 2

A Little about Myself

Hey everyone!!! Here's my next chapter! Well it's not really chapter just an introduction to the character soo Yeah...Here it is the introduction to Miyuki Hana!

My name is Miyuki Hana. I am approximately 16 years, 20 days, and 18 hours old. I have no family or friends because I am a wanderer. I've gone from village to village learning different fighting techniques with a few special jutsus. As soon as I am done with that I move on to the next village. That is how the cycle has been and always will be. I am quite a serious girl due to the fact that I never really "cared" or "loved" someone before. The reason being is because of past. I know very little of it other than the fact that I was an orphan since I was three years old. The village I came from had a war. The war was about who would get chosen as the supreme and overall ruler of the village. The people who also lived through the attack told me the choices for rulers were bad. Yamiku Hamarua and Genmichi Fekujin were the nominees and their bitter rivalry caused the war and many people, especially the ones who were politically involved. Unfortunately, my family was one of the politically involved ones. My whole family died in a freak accident involving bombs and fire…lots of fire…That fire engulfed my whole house leaving me as the sole survivor of the brutal and horrible attack. In the end, the war ended after 5 straight weeks and no one won. A pointless war? I guess so. But it wasn't my fault it wasn't really anyone who died's fault. I had amnesia after the attack to my house not remembering who I was or what had happened for 2 weeks. But the images of death and blood with the cries of agony filled my mind and soul with so much torment I couldn't take it. I was going to kill myself until a nurse stopped me. She told me everything I just said and made me realize that it wasn't my fault. The images in my mind fled away and I soon felt better in a matter of 3 days. Since I was four I have been practicing to be a ninja since that was and still is my life–long goal. To protect myself and the people around me. I believed every word that nurse said, since she was one of the few survivors of the attack before she had gotten kidnapped and butchered. I still assume what she said was true, hopefully she was right…..I had no friends since whenever I met them they died some gruesome accident the day before I left. I was shocked at first and extremely frightened. But since it happened so much and I've seen so much blood throughout my life, I got used to it. That was until I met Arashi Momoshiro. He was my first best friend …..This is where it all began.


End file.
